


The Engagement

by Tanie_Bethea



Series: Mr. & Mrs. Richelieu- Washington Elite [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanie_Bethea/pseuds/Tanie_Bethea
Summary: How the power couple came to be.





	The Engagement

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I assure you there will be benefits to you in this union."

"Naturally as any woman married to you. Though I am curious why you chose me."

"Many reasons, one of which is you have enough sense to not betray me."

"Obviously I am not allowed a lover, I'll expect the same courtesy from you."

"Very well. You are aware what that means?"

"I have no qualms about sleeping with you."

"Am I to stand here all night awaiting your answer?"

"Yes, I will marry you." Inside her, she feels a small spark begin to slowly grow. He presses her against the wall for a kiss that causes her knees to go weak. This is the start of something dangerous.

Still pressing her into the wall, "You're mine now, remember that. Forever you belong to me."

She responds with a kiss as equally deep as the one he gave her.

"Obviously it will not be official until I give you a ring."

"You have a spare one."

"No, you'll have your own. There are other details to work out, but those can wait. We'll speak more tomorrow." She can sense he's reluctant to leave. Resisting the urge to use her to distract himself from that girl.

"Until tomorrow... Armand."

"Have a pleasant evening Claire."


End file.
